


Cookie Cat Lives Again!

by Hawkscape



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cinnamon roll Steven, Cookie Cat, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Crying, Crystal Gems, Eating, Feels, Fluff, Food, Gen, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steven's new-found healing abilities able to heal Lapis Lazuli, could he be the key to saving all of gem kind from corruption? Who will be the first test subject for this theory? Perhaps an old foe turned friend...find out in, "Cookie Cat Lives Again!".</p><p>Inspired by a friend on tumblr whos gem Centipeetle design really resonated with me. Unfortunately I cannot remember who it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Cat Lives Again!

Pearl and the other gems were standing behind Steven in the big open room of the Temple. There were jewels in bubbles floating everywhere like Christmas decorations. It might have been pretty if they all didn't know what the jewels represented. Their corrupted friends that they didn't know how to help. Today, they were trying to fix that. Ever since Steven had developed his healing saliva and subsequently healed Lapis Lazuli, all of the gems had been thinking that Steven could be the one to help bring back their corrupted comrades. Steven was the first to bring it up aloud one morning. He had been thinking about it all night and was staring distractedly into his cereal until Pearl finally asked what was wrong and he proposed his idea. 

“Maybe I could help other gems like Lapis. Maybe I could uncorrupt them.” Steven knew the heaviness of this statement as he wouldn't look Pearl in the eye while he absentmindedly stirred his Tiger Flakes. 

Pearl paused a moment before responding carefully. “Steven, that's very kind of you, but I’m not sure that would work and…” 

Steven interrupted her and suddenly looked in her eyes fiercely. “But could I try?” 

After a quick discussion between all the gems they finally decided that they should at least try. Pearl was reluctant to let Steven inside the temple and near all those potentially dangerous gem monsters, but Garnet reminded her that they needed to find a way to save the other gems and it was worth the risk. Amethyst also assured her in her own self confident way that even if something went wrong, they would be there to protect him. 

So there they were a;; in the holding room of the temple. They walked amongst the bubbles and looked around a little bit before Steven piped up. “Which one should I try?” All the gems looked around and didn't really have an unbiased answer. Pearl spoke quietly. “Maybe you should pick a small one? Just in case?” Even saying this she knew that there wasn't really any ‘harmless’ gem monsters and they were all dangerous in their own way. 

Garnet put her hand on Steven's shoulder and spoke evenly.“It's your choice, Steven.” Steven's normally happy face turned serious as he perused the floating gems. He finally came upon a round greenish gem. He remembered that this one came from one of the first monster he ever fought with the gems. A Centipeetle. Throwing a fridge at it wasn't much of a fighting style, but it was something all the same. 

He pointed at the gem floating slightly over his head. “I think I want to try this one.” The gems all walked over and Garnet took the floating bubble in her hand. 

She turned to look at them all. “Is everyone ready?” Both Amethyst and Pearl nodded in agreement solemnly and Steven held out his hands. “Do it quick, Steven. It might reform if we give it to much time outside the bubble.” Steven nodded and focused intently on the gem. Garnet popped the pink bubble around the gem and it fell into Steven waiting hand. It shocked Steven how warm the gem was. Kind of like a tiny heart beat, pulsating warmth from inside the emerald colored exterior. Should he just lick it directly or do what he did with Lapis by licking his hand first? 

He was lost in thought for a moment before Garnets sternly brought him back to earth. “Steven.” That was all the prompting he needed before he made the decision and gave the gem a small kiss. He was surprised at how smooth it was. He supposed this was to be expected based on how smooth is felt in his hands, but it was still weird to feel things with his face. He pulled back from the gem and held it at arms reach for a moment. Nothing happened at first, but he was used to this delayed reaction based on what happened with Lapis. 

Everyone stood rigid for a moment, leaning away from the gem before it suddenly start glowing fiercely. It rose out of Steven’s hand and everyone stepped back. The jewel flew a few feet away from Steven before it let out a flash of light that eventually formed into a person. She hung in the air slightly before falling to the ground on her knees. She was wearing a skin tight suit much like Garnets only green in color. Her hair was short and wavy and she only had one eye in the middle of her head, which was currently closed. 

All the gems stood in shocked silence except for Steven who ran over to the new gem and knelt down in front of her. “Hey! Are you okay?” The green gem didn't move for a while before slowly lifting her head up and opening her eye. She looked slightly dazed and it took a few seconds for her eye to focus on Steven. “Hi. My name’s Steven. What’s yours?” The gem looked at him blearily as if not understanding what he was saying. The other gems slowly walked beside Steven still in slight shock. Garnet was the first of the three to speak up. 

“Calm down Steven, she's probably pretty out of it. Give her some time.” Steven never took his eyes off the green gem as she slowly blinked a few times. She then began poking around in her mouth with her tongue as if there was something foreign in it. She opened her mouth wide and everyone was able to see some uneven sharp teeth in her mouth along with a gem on her tongue. She stuck her tongue out and reached up with one hand to feel at it. When it came in contact with her gem she felt it for a moment before deciding that it was normal and putting her tongue back in her mouth and trying to speak. 

“thhhcccrruu….cuurrthhcoohthh” She seemed to be having trouble with her pronunciation due to the jewel and had to concentrate to enunciate properly. “Currcurr Currrttthh” Steven leaned in slightly his eyes shining with expectation. She seemed to be getting slightly frustrated, her cheeks turning an even deeper emerald color. “Coouuouurrccy Caath Courlky Crarth Courky Cath!” She was really trying to get something across. 

Steven didn't like to see her this distressed. “Hey, it-it's okay. Just calm down.” Without thinking he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. The gems behind him tensed up slightly, not sure how the newly purified jewel would react. The cyclopean gem stilled herself and looked at Steven. She smiled slightly at how caring he was and then seemed to realize something before smiling even wider. She opened her mouth and her gem began to glow. Pearl feared she was going to bring out her weapon and grabbed Stevens shoulder and tried to pull him back. “Steven…” 

The green gem's gem began projecting an image in a greenish tinge. The image was a spinning Cookie Cat ice cream cake. The cat began to hum is a high pitched version of the cookie cat theme song. Steven smiled wide and began giggling. She remembered Cookie Cat! She remembered him. With this realization all of the gems relaxed and let their guard down slightly. At the end of the song the gem ceased glowing and the green woman smiled again. “Thteven.” She said semi-intelligibly. 

Steven lite up even more. “Yah! You got it, huh huh! Can you say your name?” He stood up and grabbed the nameless gem’s hand to pull her up with him. 

The gem thought. Her mind was still kind of foggy, but things were starting to clear up gradually. “Mmmy namth Chrythoprathe.” Steven had never heard of a gem of that name. He wanted to make sure he was understanding her right. 

“Crythoratha?” 

“Chrythoprathe” 

“Chrisoprath” 

“Schrithsoprasth” 

Pearl Cleared her throat and stood in between Steven and the gem. “I believe she's trying to say her name is ‘Chrysoprase’. Its a normally translucent or opaque green gem that can be in all different shades of green due to impurities in it such as nickel. Its hardness index is seven, meaning that it’s a rather sturdy gem. Its luster is usually waxy and often in smoother shapes such as tear drops or spheres as opposed to being faceted, but it is possible for it to be faceted as can be seen on Chrysophrase’s gem.” 

Chrysophrase nodded at Pearl's speech before turning her attention back to Steven, who was still holding her hand. “Chrysophrase! That’s a really cool name. It fits you.” After Steven said this, he just stood there smiling for a moment before Amethyst broke in. “So, what do we do now? Get to licking all the other gems?” She looked up into the mass of bubbles in the room and let out a low whistle. 

Garnet grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. “I don’t think it would be wise to awaken all the corrupted gems at one time. We don’t have the facilities or the means to take care of all of them at once and they're probably all going to take some times to adjust. Not to mention the various problems that they might have with their old bodies like Chrysophrase.” They both turned their attention to the aforementioned gem smiling happily as Steven chattered away about how cool it was to meet another crystal gem. “We should just focus on her for now and see what happens.” Garnet walked over to join the other gems. 

Amethyst just shrugged and followed her. “H'okay.” 

Garnet approached the green gem and held out her hand. “I’m Garnet. I don’t think we’ve met before.” Amethyst came up and leaned against Garnets leg. 

She lets out an amused huff and said. “Well, we did, you were just spitting acid at us.” Chry’s face fell slightly and she looked at the floor. 

“Amethyst! That's rude. She didn't know what she was doing.” Pearl reprimanded. 

Amethyst shrugged but didn't look sorry. “I know, I'm just sayin'…” Pearl made a face and turned back to Chry with a smile. 

“Well, I’m Pearl.” She said motioning to her chest. “And this is Amethyst.” She said making a sweeping motion to indicate the purple gem who was pointedly not looking at any of them. Amethyst made a small 'hm' sound in affirmation. Steven took the initiative and started dragging Chry towards the door of the temple by her hand. 

“Come on, Chrysophrase! I want to show you something.” The re-awakened gem stumbled after him, put slightly off balance by their height difference. The other gems followed after at a slow pace, not knowing what Steven was planning. 

Steven eventually got back to the house and stopped in front of the refrigerator, letting go of Chry's hand. “Okay, stay there.” He said as if afraid that she would disappear when he turned around. The rest of the gems walked in as he was searching through the fridge until he came to what he was looking for. He hopped down from the freezer and closed the door before turning to Chry. “Here ya go!” He held out a crinkled cookie cat sandwich still in its wrapper. “You seem to like them, heh heh.” Chry just stared at it for a moment before spoke up. “Don’t worry, I have more. I only eat them on special occasions, so I still have like, um...eleven left I think. I just think that this is kind of a special occasion for you...well and me too I guess, but you more so for you. Here.” He shoved the cookie more enthusiastically towards her. “Cookie Cat!” 

Chry took the white wrapper from the boy and looked at it in her hand for a moment. Her face then twisted up into an ugly frown and she began to cry. She knelt down and almost threw herself at Steven for a hug. “Oh no, don’t cry! Um, do you not like chocolate? Do you want a Lion Licker instead?” The gems rushed up to them, not really sure what was going on. 

“Aww, Steven!” Amethyst said. “Wh'ja do to make her cry?” 

Steven was just as confused as her. “I don't know, maybe she doesn't like ice cream?” 

Chry pulled back slightly and sniffed while shaking her head. She tried to speak but the crying and the slurring made it difficult.“Th-hic-thank you ths-hic-thsteven.” Steven relaxed slightly, but was still confused. 

“Um, well, it’s just a sandwich, but you're welcome.” Chry shook her head and opened her mouth as her jewel began to glow. It projected a picture of a giant centipede morphing into a human shape and then back again before showing an outline that was meant to be Steven, then a smiley face, and then a Chrysophrse outline. She was thanking Steven for returning her to her original form and being kind to her even after all the damage she had caused. 

Steven scratched the back of his head. “Ah, it's nothing. Gems take care of other gems.” Steven pointed at the sandwich still in Chrysophrse’s hand. “You should probably eat that soon though. So it doesn't melt, I mean.” 

They both stood up as Pearl walked over to them. “Well, now that that's sorted out, Steven, how about you keep Chrys company on the couch while we get a room ready for her.” Amethyst grunted in the background because she hadn't volunteered for that, but said nothing. Steven nodded and pulled Chrysophrse once more over to the couch in front of their TV. Chry munched quietly on her sandwich while Steven fiddled with the remote. She was absorbed in her own thoughts, staring at her sandwich. These gems she had never even met while she was...her usual self, had taken her in and seemed to bear no ill will towards her. That boy seemed especially friendly. There was something odd about him to. Was he part human? No...could that happen? She was shocked out of her here thoughts by the boy called Steven saying something to her. 

“Hey, what kind of shows do you like?” Chry didn't really know how to answer that so she just shrugged. “Okay, I guess I’ll just put on cartoons because everyone likes cartoons.” He put the remote down and sat back on the couch, but instead of watching the television he seemed intent to watch her with his big, sparkly eyes. Chry didn't really know how to react to this new attention so she turned her view back to her sandwich. ‘At least I’m back to normal now...and among friends.’ She mused with a smile.


End file.
